


Haha Lame

by Tortellini



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Cute Nico, Developing Friendships, Epic Friendship, First Crush, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy Nico, Humor, Implied Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Nico is a Dork, Nico-centric, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-27 13:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14426520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Nico tries (and oh boy does he fail) to flirt. Piper is not too amused. (Secretly Will thinks it's adorable though, we all know that).Oneshot/drabble





	Haha Lame

Nico was on his phone smiling. Piper knew what that meant. After all it could reasonably only mean one thing and one thing only. She had to smirk a little because she knew she was about to make her friend blush. 

"What did Will text you?"

Just like she thought, he blushed when he looked up. But he was still smiling. It was sweet. "Oh. He just said something like 'I can't believe I miss you this much after only three hours' and then 'xoxo'." What a sap. 

This was gonna be good. "And what did you text him back?"

"...'haha lame'." 

"Wow." 

"...I was flirting!"

Piper just rolled her eyes. Nico was lucky his boyfriend loved him. 


End file.
